


Stray sparks, ripples in time

by sorb_aucup



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: Relationships, moments, meetings. Serves as a plot bunny dump right now.Chapter 1: Lysette calms Minaeve down by her presence.
Relationships: Lysette/Minaeve (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Stray sparks, ripples in time

Minaeve was so engrossed that she had not even noticed the third person in the room.  
She loved the silence and the flow that came with her work. She was grateful to have found a temporary place and a roof over her head, in the middle of chaos and uncertainty. Only the smell of minerals and animals; the feel o tissue samples, the work; the illusion of familiarity that the wood under her fingers and stone walls gave her could calm her heartbeat, let her mind rest.  
When she was not immersed, Minaeve was afraid. Of the future; of the breach she did not understand; of the people in the yard; demons; of going to bed.   
A single, disturbing thought was enough. Minaeve smells burning coals; she remembers rainy autumn mornings in Kinloch; the flow is over and gone, and a pressure like a vice clamps around her heart. Monaeve sighs and finally shakes her solution vigorously. She looks over her shoulder; and she discovers that Josephine is in conversation with a woman watching her.  
A Templar.   
Minaeve's breath stopped. The Templar had a penetrating look, which was somewhat masked by her scowl. Her hair is tied back in a strict knot. Minaeve has found something familiar. She smiles shyly. The Templar flinches; her eyes widen a little. 

The next day she is back. The woman leans in the doorway and watches Minae at work, in silence. Josephine is not there.  
"Please," said Minaeve. "Sit down."  
The Templar nodded somewhat stiffly and sat down in Josephine's uncomfortable visitor's chair (the last visitor was the Marquis, that's why....). "You are doing a good job, I heard." Minaeve doesn't recognise her, but the woman's familiar accent gives her strength. Minaeve only now notices how unfamiliar it feels that the corners of her mouth are lifting. "Thank you."   
The Templar comes back. And Minaeve feels reassured even when she is not engrossed enough to forget the world; as long as she only knows that Lysette will be back, another detail of this world is good.


End file.
